


Sam's plan for proposal success

by Kintsukuroi97



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kintsukuroi97/pseuds/Kintsukuroi97
Summary: Steve is struggling to tell the reader he wants to marry her





	Sam's plan for proposal success

“She is going to say yes Steve! Stop being so nervous!” Sam said for what felt like the millionth time in the past month. Steve kept pacing in the room he shared with y/n. Y/n was his soulmate, he was sure of it. “But what if she says no? we’re both in very dangerous lives and what if she doesn’t want to get married? Or what if she wants to break up?” Sam rolled his eyes yet again and countered, “Dude she loves you, she’s not going to break up with you! You two have been dating for 2 years now! Y/n is never going to leave you dude, like anyone would ever leave Captain America!” 

Steve knew Sam was right, but he was still so nervous. He wanted y/n to be his wife since they started dating. He thought wanting to date her was the most anyone could want anything, but he was wrong. He wanted to marry her something fierce and tonight was going to be the night he asked her to be with him for the rest of their lives. He was never good with words to begin with, how would he get the most important words of his life out? 

The elevator dinged, and y/n stepped out in her training gear. Even all sweaty she was still perfect to Steve. “well thank you darling, I’m just going to hop in the shower then get ready and we’ll be on our way!” She chuckled and walked off into their shower. 

“Alright cap, it’s game time. Here’s what you’re going to do; you’re going to put on the clothes Nat laid out for you, you’re going to take her to the restaurant and you’re going to tell her how you feel, and then you’re going to propose. Got it? Captain America can propose to his girlfriend! Now go get ready!” Sam walked back to the elevator and left Steve with his whirlwind of thoughts. He decided to stop worrying what could go wrong for once in his life and focus on Sam’s plan. Step one: get dressed. 

He picked up his dark green dress shirt and put it on. Y/n loved this shirt, especially with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He put on nicer black jeans and looked in the mirror. Y/n would love this look and it never hurt to try and put in a little effort to get her to say yes, did it? He decided to go and wait in the living room while y/n got ready. If he saw y/n come out of the shower, they wouldn’t be leaving the tower at all that night. He put the ring in his pocket, ignoring that his hand was lightly shaking. 

Pulling out his phone he looked at all of the texts from his friends supporting him. Well most of them. Tony told him to get his rear in gear and no that wasn’t the word Tony used. Natasha said if he didn’t do it by the end of the night she’d put her new knives to good use and the thought of that made him sure he had to do this tonight. 

Y/n came out and Steve was stunned silent. She was wearing a tight black knee length dress and Steve felt his heart pound in his chest. Shouldn’t that be gone by now? “Can I know where we’re going yet?” Steve smiled and walked her over to the elevator hand in hand. “Nope.” Y/n rolled her eyes but gladly went with him. 

They walked through the star light city and finally stopped in front of a diner that had been there since the 1940’s. It was where they had their first date. They walked in and were greeted by everyone they knew there. It was so familiar to all of the other times they’ve been there it made Steve’s heart flutter. 

“Hey there, our mighty avengers, what can I do for you both?” Y/n looked up and smiled “Hey Kirsten, can I do my usual please and thanks. How about you Steve?” he looked up startled once he heard his name. “Sorry, what?” Kirsten and y/n gave a little chuckle. “What do you want to eat cap? Same as usual?” He looked at her and nodded. Kirsten walked off and y/n turned to Steve. Y/n talked about their latest mission and countless other things Steve was only half listening. He knew y/n could tell but he was so nervous. Their food arrived, and he ate just on pure instinct and before he even knew it they were don’t with their meals. 

“Ok seriously Steve, what is going on with you tonight? Is everything ok?” y/n asked voice laced with concern. Steve felt bad about making her worry so much, but he was so scared she’d say no but he had to do this tonight. He wanted to do this tonight. And for the rest of his life. 

Next thing he knew he was on one knee in front of y/n and she gasped. He took a deep breath and began his speech, “y/n, I know the both of us have led crazy lives but I love more than I ever thought possible. Before I met you, I thought I left everything worthwhile in the past but then you turned my world upside down and everything was new again. You are the reason for everything I do, and I can’t imagine wanting to spend my life with anyone else. Will you do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife?” Steve could feel his hearting beating out of his chest while he was feeling every emotion at one; fear, love, joy, anxiety, but most important hope. 

He saw tears in her eyes as she whispered yes. The word that would change everything. Without hesitation he picked her up and spun her around. The entire restaurant around them applauded but he was solely focused on y/n. she was going to be his wife! They were going to get married! He put her down and kissed her like his life depended on it. When they pulled apart for air they had the biggest smiles on their faces. The restaurant owner Sonja gave them both one milkshake with 2 straws with a smug smile. “About time.” 

They walked off back to the tower back in the starlight sky thanking the world that they’ve got each other. For forever now!

**Author's Note:**

> all of my love to the people who read this!!! comment or kudos please, they make me smile:)


End file.
